Rapunzel
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin and Obiwan slash. sort of. Rewriting of the Rapunzel fairy tale with a star wars theme


Title:Rapunzel

Author:Hyyp chick

Pairing:Obi-wan/Anakin

Rating:PG

Disclaimer:I do not own star wars, its characters or Rapunzel, they belong to the brothers Grimm and George Lucas, though not in that order

Summary:The story of Star wars told through the story of Rapunzel. With slight tweaks of truth for slash purposes, obviously.

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a slave woman who longed for freedom. Every day she sat in her mud shack of a house, surrounded by meagre possessions, and wanted for more.

Then one night she had a dream. In her dream a man appeared shrouded in a hooded cloak, and he spoke to her. He told her that he could influence her being to give her child.

If she kept the child she would love him, and he would love her also but he would resent her for keeping him from the stars. She would live her life in captivity and her child would live out a pointless existence. However, if she gave away this child when the man came to take him, then her child would be great, a hero of men, and she would be free.

The slave woman woke in the morning, and dismissed her vision for what it was, a dream.

Nine months later a baby boy was born to her, and she named him Anakin.

For nine years she watched Anakin grow. Grow into the blonde haired boy that loved nothing more than to tinker and fix. The slave woman sighed. He loved one thing more. He loved to _fly_. And Anakin had a dream, an ambition, to be the first pilot to visit every world of every star in the sky.

The vision of the hooded figure haunted her. One day a man would come to take her boy and then she must choose. She could be selfish and keep him, and hide him from his destiny, or she could let him go, to become a hero of men.

She prayed that day would never come.

But come that day did.

She knew he was _the_ man the very second Anakin let him cross the threshold of their hut, and sure enough he asked to take the boy from her.

She looked at her son with his pleading and innocent blue eyes, blue like an ocean she had never seen, and couldn't find it in her heart to condemn him to a life of servitude and slavery. And so she watched as the kindly and gracious man led her child away.

The kindly and gracious man was part of an enchanted being known as the Jedi, and when the Jedi saw Anakin and saw what power he had and what greatness would become him, they decided to lock him up in the Temple, away from the intoxicating temptations of the outside world.

Locked away in the Temple with no way to get out Anakin found ways to amuse himself. When the Jedi wanted him it would call to him, and by the Force he would let down a braid, and it would clamber up it and into his soul and pitch its bidding in his ear. Over the years Anakin grew used to it, and when it called, down his braid would come.

Then one day, fifteen years after the kindly and gracious man had taken him from his mother, he was sitting by the window of the Temple, in the small room that the Jedi kept him, and he beheld a sight he had never seen before.

Every day in the Temple he would wait to hear the familiar tone of the Jedi calling him to let down his braid, but today, at the bottom of his spire, he beheld the most wondrous being, calling to him, to let it clamber up into his soul.

At first he was frightened, for he had never beheld such a sight before, but soon he saw that this wondrous being, this man as he was, an angel in Anakin's eyes, was handsome and charming, and he talked in a way that set Anakin's heart on fire and made the light shine through him so brightly that he was afraid no more.

The man, the angel, told him that he had watched him in secret, day after day, and that he had fallen in love with him and could no longer hide from him, and that he wished to be taken in love by Anakin. His voice filled Anakin's soul with the sweetness of honey drops and he found that he could not deny a being so beautiful, so full of light and life for him.

And so it was that they agreed that they would meet at night, for the Jedi called upon him in the day. And sure enough, night after night, this prince of goodness, this angel of light, this Obi-wan, his Obi-wan, came. And, night after night, sweet kisses and soft touches, shallow breaths and muffled cries, sealed that love.

But unbeknown to Anakin something else was watching him from the shadows, something that bound his Jedi captor to the dark hooded man in his Mother's dream.

Something that wanted to tear his Obi-wan from his heart.

It was this something that cut the braid to his soul, and expelled him from his prison. It was this something that compelled him to act on desire, on lust, on anger, on hate. It was this something that made him suffer. Made him suffer a life where his goodness was gone and his light had gone out.

It was this something that cast into the desert of space, to live a life of great grief and misery and wretchedness. Alone. With only his cruel memories and his own hatred for company.

This something had also cast his Obi-wan into the desert, but his was a desert of sand and despair. Hopeless except for one. His heart had been badly scratched on his decent, so that it could feel no more love. With Anakin lost, his love was lost too. Hollowly he stumbled through the years, surviving, but always weeping for what he once had and what he had lost.

Until the day came when he had to face the something that had stolen his Anakin from him all those years ago, and finally he found his peace. In a battle that the something thought it had won, but Obi-wan knew it had lost. Like an enemy ship. Blast it from the outside and you will do no more than scratch it, and in time the scratches will heal. But hit it in its centre, from where its power thrives, and slowly but surely it will blow all of its circuits out from the inside until the ship is dead, and becomes just floating debris of something that once was great.

And in his peace Obi-wan waited until one day, _the _day, when he would find Anakin in his desert and he would hug him and save him and everything would be alright.

And that day came through pleading and innocent blue eyes. Blue like an ocean, eyes of Anakin's saviour, the eyes of his son.

Anakin found Obi-wan in his peace, and they cried, and they were love again. Obi-wan took Anakin by his hand and let him to his kingdom, a kingdom of peace, of serenity, of forgiveness. A kingdom where Obi-wan was prince of goodness and Anakin his angel of light. And there they lived, happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
